1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejection heads and liquid ejection apparatuses.
2. Related Art
A typical liquid ejection head is disclosed in JP-A-2000-62164, in which ink is supplied from ink introducing ports to a plurality of pressure chambers through reservoirs, which are manifolds. The reservoirs are common ink chambers for supplying ink to the respective pressure chambers and are formed in an elongated shape extending in the direction of rows of the pressure chambers. Furthermore, as disclosed in JP-A-10-272770, the ink jet recording head of an ink jet recording device, which is a liquid ejection apparatus, is disposed at an angle of 45 degrees or perpendicularly.
However, when the liquid ejection head of a liquid ejection apparatus is disposed such that rows of nozzles are inclined or perpendicular to the horizontal direction, the head due to the length of the manifolds in the direction of rows of the pressure chambers causes pressure distribution in the manifolds. This pressure distribution distributes pressure changes among the pressure chambers, which varies the liquid ejection characteristics of the respective nozzle openings and the amount of ejected liquid.